


something like this

by Zoadgo



Series: Smutember 2017 [5]
Category: Mad Max Fury road
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Mentions of past abuse, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo
Summary: For Smutember Day 5 : Toys





	something like this

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, but hopefully alright. Enjoy!

Capable loves Nux in the way that she feels she’s supposed to love a man. She loves both his soul and his body, the way he talks and how he kisses her and touches her so gently. She cares about the warboy so much, and yet... There are still moments that don’t belong to him. Not that they won’t ever, but just that, for now, they still belong to the man who had waged a different kind of war on her and her sister’s bodies.

She wishes so badly she could give him that embrace, the kind she aches for and she knows he would be delighted with. But any time that she comes close to the act, all she can see is the Immortan, thrusting on top of her, and she shies away from it all. Nux, dear, patient Nux, of course is always happy enough to satisfy her with his hands and tongue. He never asks anything of her, but still, Capable wants to share more with him.

Of course she goes to her sisters with her plight, begs them to help her, because they’re the ones in this world who would understand the most. And together, they come up with a solution, calling back to times when the only comfort and relief they could find was with each other. The Dag helps her sculpt her solution, carving it from a section of one of the Dag’s precious trees, polishing it smooth.

Capable lays the fruit of their labour on her bed in front of her as she waits for Nux to arrive, blustering back in smelling of sweat and sun as he always does at the end of a day. She runs her hands almost reverently over it, tracing the smooth lines and finding a comfort in how cold it is. Although it is a facsimile of what has hurt her in the past, Capable knows it will be different. Just as she can touch Nux and takes him into his mouth, actions she never engaged in with the warlord, this is far enough removed from her past that it will be unique.

Capable hears Nux before she sees him, thundering around the way that all the warboys do, desperate to be known in every moment of the day. A small tickle of nerves starts in the back of her throat, but it doesn’t stop her from smiling when Nux bursts into the room, goofy smile stretching his scars as he catches sight of her.

“Oh, glorious day.” Nux sighs, always so dramatic in his joy, as he sweeps across the room to kiss her. Capable leans into the touch happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and tasting the sweat on his lips. Every day he treats her as if she is the most precious thing in the world, as if she does him a favour simply by allowing him to see her.

Nux breaks their kiss, and when he leans back, his eyes light upon the object on the bed. Capable drops her arms as he perches on the edge of the bed and leans close to the sculpture, inspecting it with evident curiosity. “What’s this?”

“Well…” Capable plays with a small strand of her hair, trying to figure out how to explain it without delving into everything. Nux picks up the sculpture of male genitalia and looks so innocent that Capable can’t help but chuckle. Of course she doesn’t have to explain it, this is Nux she’s dealing with. “I was thinking we could try something different tonight.”

“With this?” Nux asks, and Capable nods. Nux shrugs, still inspecting the thing as if trying to figure out how it works, like an engine. “Sure. You know, this looks kind of like my stick shift.”

Capable feels herself blush slightly as he points out, in his own words, exactly what the sculpture is supposed to be. She stills his inspection by covering his hands with her own, and Nux looks up at her. “Yes, exactly.”

“Then… Oh!” Nux lights up as he makes the connection, grinning at her. For a moment his smile falters and a concerned crease forms between his brows, “It’s for you, right?”

Capable laughs and brings her hand up to brush her knuckles along his cheek, Nux leaning into the touch. “Yes, it’s for me, silly warboy.”

“Good.” Nux sighs in evident relief, “Because if you wanted, I would, because I trust Capable more than anything, but… I’m glad it’s for you.”

Nux beams at her, and Capable wonders how she was every even slightly nervous about showing him the toy. He’s her sweet warboy, and nothing will ever change that, and some day her body and mind will understand it and they’ll be able to do whatever they want. But for now… Capable cups a hand behind Nux’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

Nux is more than happy to place aside the toy in favour of sitting on the bed, letting Capable climb into his lap. They found this was the best way for them to mess around, the safest for Capable. And it allows Nux to rest on days when his old injuries hurt him, lets him give control to Capable, which they both enjoy. 

Capable slides a hand between them, over the grease paint on Nux’s chest and stomach, to cup him through his heavy canvas pants. He’s already hard, which is entirely unsurprising. Nux lives as all warboys do, enthusiastic and fast, and apparently that extends to all aspects of their lives. Not that Capable minds, at all. She loves getting him off quickly, loves seeing him unravel under her touch. 

“Me first?” Nux breaks from their kiss to ask, and Capable nods. Usually he’s so eager to please Capable that she’s climaxed at least twice before she even thinks to tend to Nux, but not this time. 

Capable undoes Nux’s pants and slides her hand into them, freeing his erection from their confines. She spits on her hand before running it over his member, stroking him firmly and committing the feel of him to memory. She wants to have as much to draw on as she can, later. Contrary to her reaction, she does desperately want to lay with him, she just can’t, not yet. 

Air leaves Nux in a heavy punch as she gathers his precum with her thumb, dragging it over the length of him. He’s already trembling beneath her, chewing on his scarred lips as he does when driven to distraction. Capable smiles and kisses his forehead as she pumps her hand. 

“Ah-” Nux gasps as Capable twists her wrist, “My Valahalla-”

Nux knows to warn her when he’s about to finish, they’d had to have a discussion about that after the first time Capable had used her mouth on him. Capable simply hums in affirmation, letting him know she’s heard him and that’s it’s okay. Not that she would ever deny him his pleasure, but still. As soon as she does so, Nux cries out, tensing and expelling his seed. Capable covers the tip of his member with her free hand, catching it. As Nux collapses, she reaches for a spare rag to wipe her hand with.

“So chrome…” Nux mumbles, reaching up and brushing Capable’s hair back over her shoulder. She smiles and leans down to press her lips to his, a slow and decadent tangle of soft flesh and scars as Nux regains his energy.

He does so quickly, of course, because no warboy ever rests for long. Within a few moments, his hands are carefully mapping over Capable’s hips, teasing at the edges of her skirt. Capable responds to his touch by climbing off of him in order to discard the garment entirely, leaving her lower half bare to the world. She sits, leaning against the wall, and beckons Nux to come closer to her.

“Time for this?” Nux asks, picking up the sculpture and offering it to her. Capable catches her lower lip between her teeth and nods, butterflies in her stomach.

“Fingers first, though.” Capable instructs, and Nux nods, so serious and endearing. He sucks two of his fingers into his mouth, which is honestly more arousing than Capable had thought she would find it, and crawls towards her, propping himself on the bed next to her hip. 

Nux presses a kiss to her ribs as he briefly slides his fingers along her folds before delving into her, Capable’s breath catching in her throat at the delightful intrusion. He keeps his lips on her skin, the rough bumps of his scars a sensation unlike any other, as he thrusts his fingers within her. Capable drops her head back against the wall, relaxing into his touch. As she begins to feel the first little snakes of warmth curling through her stomach, Capable stops Nux with a hand on his.

“Alright,” Capable says breathily, and Nux picks up the toy. Thoughtful as he always is, he takes the time to run his tongue over it, getting it slicked and ready for her. Capable finds her eyes tracking the motion of his lips and tongue, arousal pooling in her core.

“Good?” Nux asks, and Capable nods shakily. 

She watches Nux line the toy up with her, and just before he moves it towards her she thinks to caution him. “Slowly, Nux.”

Nux nods, and ever so slowly he presses the tip of the toy to her. It feels so different from his fingers, and incredibly distant from the sensations that drove so much fear into her in the first place. Capable sighs in pleasure as the solidness of it breaches her, cool and firm. Nux takes her instruction to heart and slides it into her achingly slowly. He doesn’t stop until his knuckles, gripping the base of it, brush her folds.

“Oh, Nux,” Capable moans, closing her eyes and recalling the feeling of him in her hand. Like this, without his weight on her and the warmth of him invading her, she can imagine it’s him filling her. Her mind supplies what she wants, and Capable reaches down to stroke Nux’s bare head. “You can move now.”

Nux obeys, dragging the toy in cautious thrusts that stoke the fire within Capable. Yes, this is what she had been craving, this fullness and near-overwhelming sensation. She moans as Nux increases the pace slightly, ever so careful with how he touches her. Capable clenches experimentally as Nux drags the toy out of her and gasps at the intense sensation.

“You okay?” Nux, asks, concern evident in his voice.

“Oh yes, more than okay. Don’t stop, Nux.” Capable practically begs, timing clenching around the wooden sculpture in order to gain more of that delicious friction. “You can even move faster.”

As Nux obliges, Capable drops her free hand to just above the fervent motion, rubbing at the bundle of nerves there. It’s almost too much, the drag of the toy and her stimulation of her clit, but Capable feels her climax coiling in her stomach and keeps at it. She gasps uneven breaths and bucks her hips, seeking more and finding it as Nux drives the toy into her. Capable lets out a loud moan as her orgasm crests through her, bearing down hard on the toy and finding a deep satisfaction in having something to clench around.

“Oh, Nux,” Capables sighs, bending in order to kiss him as he looks up at her. She drops the hand that had been playing with her clit to the toy, encouraging Nux to cease his motions and remove it from her. She leans her forehead against his, breaking the kiss. “Thank you, my precious warboy.”

“Anything for you, Capable.” Nux looks at her with such naked love in her eyes that it makes Capable’s chest ache.

Some day, she’ll be able to lay with him properly. But until then, well, at least they have something else to play with.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying much on my smutember works, but feel free to find me [on tumblr!](http://jonnmurphy.tumblr.com)


End file.
